


花盆底的烟蒂

by qimingzhenmafanA



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimingzhenmafanA/pseuds/qimingzhenmafanA
Summary: 关于老段新片《一刀天堂》的预告，莫名很想搞里面的白背心老段（对我知道那个镜头很短很短，但就是被蛊到了莫得办法）镜头短文更短倒是真的（。）ooc不存在的 因为全文都是瞎编的 可以理解为换头文学（不是
Relationships: 段译
Kudos: 4





	花盆底的烟蒂

城市的霓虹灯绚丽得令人着迷，平地而起的高楼，喧闹繁华的街市，灯红酒绿，醉生梦死，但属于他们这些底层人的只有衰败的老城区和坑坑洼洼的水泥路，也叫现实，一榔头敲碎理想的现实。

段龙的小阳台，是离这光鲜的外衣最近的地方，也是他坚持租这间屋的原因。每每倚靠于此，他虽看不见城市的全貌，却能窥见一瞬的美好，如同信号塔上的红灯，忽明忽暗，那么近，又那么远。即使那种美好不会发生在自己身上，有向往就够了。这是他的观梦台，他时常这么自嘲道。

“好了没，抽一根够我抽一包了，慢死了……”

“哎，来啦！”段龙及时打断了身后的牢骚，摁灭了快燎着手指的烟头。

不巧烟灰缸忘带了，扔里头外头都不是，只好塞花盆底下。花早就枯了，本就狭小的阳台，放了这么一盆花，两个人并肩倚着都觉得挤，更不用说小张好几次差点把花盆碰掉。小张一看花都枯了，盆又占地方，三番两次想把花盆收起来，却被段龙阻止，“再养养，没准能活呢？”

底下的托盘里攒着一堆烟蒂，段龙想起小张的话，“这花一准儿是被你攒的这些烟头给熏死的”。段龙无奈地摇摇头，默念着“下次一定收拾”，便盖上了花盆，将台面上的灰拍干净便转身往屋里走去。

小张靠在门边，趿拉着一双人字拖，段龙的白背心在他身上显得过于松垮，好像洗了百八十遍似的。背后的电风扇呼呼吹着，掀起背心的下摆，露出那勉强挂住最小号内裤的窄腰。

“改天你教教我呗，怎么把一根烟当一包抽，省下来的钱没准能够我买包好的。”小张继续揶揄着段龙。

“我那不是，乘凉嘛。”段龙侧身进屋时，揉了揉小张的脑袋。

小张一把将段龙的手打掉，反手往他头上薅了一把，“得了吧，外边也没比屋里凉快多少。”

段龙没接下去，自顾自翻找着床头柜的安全套。小张跳上床说道，“你今天戴俩吧，这玩意儿质量不好，前两天都被你弄破了。”

“那我今天轻点不就完了，省着点用。”

小张轻轻“哦”了声，思索了半天，又加了句，“其实也……不用轻……就按平时的来……”

段龙背对小张，边往手上倒润滑边偷乐，“行，听你的，就按平时的来。”

段龙手里的润滑剂温了温，把多余的液体往小张屁股上抹开，随即伸手探进了柔软的后穴。暴风雨前的等待总是无聊的，一根两根手指解决不了燃眉之急，但一心急没开拓好到时候苦的就是自己，于是小张养成了看墙上报纸的习惯。报纸都是好几年前的，是段龙刚住进来时糊的，那时他俩还没好上。看着这些泛黄起角的报纸，就像这座城市的历史从他眼前匆匆掠过一般，仿佛这样就有了自欺欺人的参与感。

“哎对了，我忘了跟你说，房东今天来了。”小张停顿了一会儿，细碎地喘着。

“又要交房租了？不是才交过……”

“他说他这房子要卖了。”小张明显感觉段龙的手滞住了，他扭捏着紧了紧，段龙才稍稍回过神来，“然后呢？我们要搬走了是吗？”

“对……叫我们，最迟后天……”

“妈的，他们这些收房租的一个个都他妈以为房子是天上掉下来的！”

“听说城东那里房租比我们现在这个便宜多了，明天咱去看看？”小张安慰道。

“……”段龙不说话了，兀自在床边坐下，点着一支烟，有一口没一口地抽。电风扇吱吱呀呀地转着，烟雾在昏黄的白炽灯下聚成一束又被吹散，漫无目的地飘着，最后消失得无影无踪。情趣在突如其来的沉默中消解，仿佛有一条叫做未来的绳索勒紧了他们的咽喉，并以此鞭策他们，压榨他们。

小张似乎意识到了自己说这话的不合时宜，主动跪在段龙身前给他口交。段龙烟也不抽了，仰脖长足地叹息，任由小张柔软湿滑的舌头肆无忌惮地撩拨他最敏感的神经。小张狠狠吮吸了几口，嘴里的物什逐渐变得粗硬，几乎能把他的嘴撑满，物什的主人还不无恶意地挺腰，将精液灌入他窄小的喉咙。小张被呛得直流泪，吐出了早已被他舔得饱满紫红的性器。段龙满脸歉意地将小张扶起揽在怀里帮他顺气。

“你下次再不打招呼就这样，信不信我直接把它咬断了？”小张哑着嗓子忿忿埋怨道。

“信信信，你啥干不出来啊？”段龙俯身在小张的眼睛上轻啄了一嘴，小张这才平复了心情。

小张示意段龙躺下，随后横跨在段龙身上帮他戴套。段龙早已难抑心中的欲火，不停地抚摸小张的大腿催促，恨不得直接掰开这双腿捅进去。因为扩张得不到位，一开始进入得有些艰难，段龙耐着性子告诉小张不要心急。但阴茎被一节一节地吞吃进高热的甬道，小腹绞缩着接纳，异物使后穴本能地收缩，越往里越逼仄，越逼仄越热烈，席卷而来的快感瞬间将人压得喘不过气。

在一阵绵长而又亢奋的喘息声过后，小张撑着段龙的腰腹，在克制不住的颤抖中前后扭动腰肢，紧实的肉壁裹缠住欲望的源头，沉醉着，且起伏着，一次次引导性器撞向敏感点，牵扯出一浪高过一浪的喟叹。

随着小张的摆动，粘稠的液体从股间渗出，顺着大腿滴落在凉席上，聚成一滩泥泞。他们这张床上做了多少次，留下了多少痕迹，段龙早就数不清了，只不过这是最后一次了。

“你刚才不是问我，外面有什么好看的吗？我带你去看。”段龙若有所思道。

“嗯？呃……说什么呢你？”小张放缓了速度，望向段龙的眼神此刻显得有些失焦。

段龙抽出了性器，起身将被干得发软的小张抱起走到了阳台上。一出门，夜晚的凉风吹得浑身滚烫的小张直哆嗦，小张蜷了蜷身子，嘟囔道，“干什么呢，外面有点凉啊……”段龙把小张放下，小张扶着栏杆刚想呼吸口新鲜空气，又被段龙掰开臀缝插进去。这里楼层低，楼底下人来人往的，都是抬头不见低头见的邻居，小张被急出了哭腔，“你干嘛！”

段龙咬着小张的耳垂，“没事的，我们小点声。”言罢，将自己的性器全然送入后穴。

硬胀的性器一点点推送，一点点研磨挤压，小张后知后觉地发现方才令人不适的劣质橡胶感荡然无存，肠肉蠕动着勾勒出肉棒的形状，肉棒不知餍足地深入，享受着肠肉给予的温暖。小张不安地喘息起来，质问道，“你他妈……套，套呢……”

“破了，我就扔了，反正咱俩都没病。”段龙舔吻着小张的脖颈，低声呢喃道，“你看看，前面挺漂亮的不是？”

“操，你，你他妈现编的吧……”小张被顶得半趴在阳台上，羞耻感将高潮引向了极致。眼前的世界明亮得甚至有点刺眼，而自己却像是躲在黑暗的角落窥探着不属于自己的美好。如此繁华的不夜城，又怎么会有人在乎这个城市的角落，这个最简陋的最脏最乱却最接近现实的地方，纵情做爱的一对打工仔呢？不会有人在乎的，不会的，没人在乎他们，他们只有彼此了。于是呻吟如开闸放水般肆意流泻，成了欲望最好的养分，尾椎处炸开的酥麻感让腰身变得塌陷，小张顺势将屁股往蓬勃的阴茎上又送了几分。

小张的脊背上覆着层晶亮的汗，跟他的大腿内侧一样水亮，迷离，淫荡，但在如昼的灯火照耀下，明媚得像一束光，穿透了粘稠的黑。

段龙有不切实际的理想，也深知总有一天理想会被摔得稀碎，从里边掉落出困顿零碎的现实，可他还是不由自主地去憧憬，毕竟在以前，那是他在这个操蛋生活中唯一的念想。现在呢，他有小张了，他有依靠了，他有生活下去的理由了。他不需要靠着虚无的理想主义过日子，他只需要脚踏实地，去生活，去爱眼前的人。

一声钝响，一声惊呼，段龙释放在了小张体内，回过神来时只见花盆被摔碎了，连带着托盘里的烟蒂纷纷洒落。花早就枯了，根埋在干硬的土壤里，早也没了生气。

小张还迷迷糊糊地沉浸在高潮的余韵中，段龙说，“我来收拾吧。”又在小张脸颊上印下一个缠绵的吻，久到仿佛周围的灯光都熄灭了。末了，又补上一句，

“咱们明天就走。”

End


End file.
